Love comes from unexpected places
by Sam.L.Murray
Summary: just the prologue and a quick summary of other events that are crucial to my story right now, however chapter one will be up soon! Jack helps out Bootstrap Bill, R & R. no romance as of yet, that comes later!


**disclaimer:** pirates of the carribean is owned exclusively by disney etc, i just borrowed the characters and perhaps other things for the purpose of this story, they can have them back now.

this is a story that has been mulling over in my head for practically ages now, i've given up the fight and i'm having to write it down, this is my first story of more than a chapter long. its set after the trilogy

i must apolagise profusely for any grammatic mistakes, they are my HUGE downfall, and if you spot some spelling mistakes, please let me know. R & R people, i'll take any kind of criticism, i just want to get better.**

* * *

****a few things that need to be said if the story is to be made clear:**

**the following prologue is set before the trilogy and the actual story is set after it.**

**Jack Sparrow was a natural born pirate, he quickly raised through the ranks, and was the youngest captain that ever lived at the age of 20, he quickly established a strong and powerful crew aboard his ship, the Black Pearl. The crew learned of a treasure trove, however tales told of it being cursed, jack was a very superstitious pirate, more so than most, he refused to look for it. the crew mutinied against him under his first mate, Barbossa. Jacks best friend however remained loyal, he was Will Turner, better known as Bill. As the rest tied jack up,ready to dump him later on a small island Barbossa knew, Bill refused, and fought against the crew, saying that Jack was right. Barbossa knew exactly what to do with the traitor and tied him up in a below deck cell with jack, to be dealt with later.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The creaking and groaning of the wooden structure was accompanied by the pounding of heavy waves which mercilessly beat against it.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that Bill? I had a plan, a well thought out plan! And it didn't involve you being killed, i know the island, i know how to get off the island!" Bill didn't reply straight away, he thought he'd done something heroic, instead he'd wasted his life.

"All i ask of you Jack, is one thing then..."

"What is it? Anything, your getting yourself killed 'cus you tried saving me, even when i didn't need it, i'll do anything!"

"You know i have a kid don't you?" Jack nodded suspiciously, not sure exactly where this was going, but he did know, they all knew, Bill had acted like a child himself when the news came 5 years ago that his wife had given birth. Alot of pirates had odd kids here and there, but Bill was only one of very few that Jack had met faithful to one women. He continued "Well its not just "a kid" its two kids, she had twins," he looked sheepish and hastily added, "no one knows, i'm not sure why i never told anyone, but i've realised what a good idea it was now. They're gonna figure it out soon, you know the curse, they'll figure it out and know they need my blood! But i'll be gone, so they're in danger Jack!" Now Jack knew where this was going

"Hide the kids, right? take them to a different island, or something like that?" he thought he had it sussed but Bill carried on,

"Well i was thinking more elaborately Jack, i want one of them to carry on in piracy, its in their blood afterall. But the boy, he looks like me so they'd find him easily if it was him, and the girl wouldn't be safe left to get on with life, they'd go after her first and she won't be able to defend herself. But the other way round... well they'd go after Will first, but he can fight and no one would recognize the girl, she'd be hidden under their noses as one of us!." Jack could see the desperation in his eyes, he really thought this plan could work and frantically wanted it to, it just didn't make sense to Jack though,

"I don't get it Bill? you want to neglect the boy, and how would i get anyone to take a little girl onto a ship?"

"The boy, hes already showing an interest in swordfighting, hes going to be a natural, very skilled, i can tell! If they figure it out, by the time they do, he'll be able to defend himself. I'm sure of it. The girl will be inconspicuous, she already reminds me of Anamaria, Jack, she'll make a perfect little pirate, take her with you, look after her for me. I want to give them both a fair chance! do you understand Jack?" Jack nodded, he was beginning to understand, the next few hours were sat in silence, Bill scribbling on a little tatter of paper.

It was almost a day or two later, they didn't really know, time passed so strangely when they were always kept in the dark, when they were finally dragged form below decks into the glaring sunlight of the Carribean.

"Well boys take your first, and your last look at what you could have had." came the rough voice of Barbossa, Jack did look and saw a huge pile of treasures and trinkets, but what stood out most was the pile of gold medallians, that was the cursed gold, Jack could sense it. The sight of it made him hungry to own that wealth, but the thought of a curse repulsed him quite violently. Jack began to survey the scene around him, they were moored not far from the small island that Jack knew so well, he fought hard not to smile, but then he saw a canon being loaded, it wasn't for what he thought, was it? "Now Jack, i want you to watch the last moments of your dear friend here," he gestured to Bill, Jack wasn't paying much attention, because at that moment Bill had pressed something into Jack's hand, he chanced a glance, and saw it was one of the gold medallions, he looked back at Bill, who mouthed "give it to the boy" before he was quickly grabbed by two burly men and strapped to the canon, by, what shocked jack the most, his bootstraps, "Well then _bootstrap_ bill, this is what happens, when you defy captain Barbossa!" This called for a protest from jack about him still being captain, "Launch the canon boys!" Barbossa just laughed, Jack turned his head away, he didn't want to see. A loud, deafening boom echoed out to sea, Jack dared a look, but all that was left was a few scraps of leather from Bill's boots. Before he had a chance to realise what had just happened the next thing Jack knew was that he was balancing on the edge of the Black Pearl, looking down to sea. He felt the ropes around his wrists fall away, but before anything could happen, he received a rough push and fell into the clear waters, to the raucous laughing of the crew above, he hit the water with a harsh flop and began to make his way to the small island, spluttering out the disgusting salty liquid that had invaded his airways.

* * *

Jack moved down the dock following the directions that Bill had given him ove a month before muttering to himself,

"Take the girl Jack. Make her a pirate Jack. What do i know about sodding little girls huh?!"

He soon came upon the tavern he was looking for, and moved inside through the hustle and bustle of the sticky grimy room and towards the equally sticky bar,

"What can i do y'for laddy?" Came the grinning reaction of the barman, someone who clearly enjoyed his work far more that was reasonably expected in a place like this.

"I'm here to see Emily Turner, can you direct me too her?" The barman surveyed jack for a second as his grin was replaced by a frown,

"You ain't got nothing to do with that good for nothing husband of my daughters have ye? Marries my daughter, tells her he loves her, and then goes and sodding well dissapears for the best part of each year!" Merchant Navy scum he is, more like a thieving pirate the way he acts!

"That good for nothing husband saved my life with his own, i'm just here on a favour, savvy? Now please, direct me too her!" the barman surveyed him for a few seconds more before he led Jack out the back of the Tavern into a small house built against the back of it. It was clearly much better kept than the rest of the place.

"She'll be in there" The barman gave Jack a warning look, before marching back into the Tavern to fill yet another dirty glass with grog. Jack meanwhile, approached the door and cautiously knocked on it, for it to be opened by a young lady, no more than her mid twenties.

"Yes sir? How may i help you?" she gave him a quizzical look, clearly taking in his attire. She was just like Bill had said she'd look, he had got the right lady.

"I'm a friend of Bill's, Emily, please let me in, i need to talk." Emily gave him a suspicious frown, but let him into the room anyhow, sure enough on the rug in front of the fire, were two young children, avidly playing with some wooden figures, the boy really did look alot like his father. Jack turned back to face Emily and handed her the scrap that Bill had wrote to her on, she read the letter with intent, quickly recognising Bill's writing, from the countless love letters he used to send. She soon finished and looked back to Jack, eyes filled with tears, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he was imensley pained at the lost of his best friend, he couldn't imagine how she was feeling, and she was about to have her daughter taken away too.

"Take Issabella and get out this INSTANT, i don't want to see your face again!" she roared unexpectedly. Jack slowly edged round her, he knew better than to aggrivate an irate woman, and one that was grieving surely had to be worse. He assumed quickly that the letter had explained he should take Issabella from the roar Emily had emitted. Once around her, he quickly made his way towards Issabella and William, who both were looking startled and upset at their mothers outburst. He knelt down next to them and pulled a string out of his pocket, on it was a shimmering gold medallion, he deftly tied it around the boys neck while explaining it was a gift fom daddy. When that task had been sucessfully completed, he took the little girls hand, simply telling her that she was going with him and hastily exited the cottage, allowing the little girl just one goodbye.

* * *

"Where are we going mister?" the girl asked, puzzled as he carried her around yet another corner. He stopped and properly examined her. Chestnut brown hair fell in ringlets about her dainty little face and wise brown eyes peered out at him. Realisation that he was now responsible for this small child hit him hard and he cursed his own morals.

"Call me Jack ok, were going to an inn, not far from here, were going to find a crew for us to join, you ever wanted to be a pirate Izzy?" it took the little girl a while to realise he was referring to her, she had never been called Izzy before, but Jack didn't like long names much, he shortened them where possible.

"Pirates are bad people aren't they though mister Jack? don't they go against the King and Church?" Jack looked at her rather startled, she was either perceptive or brainwashed already. Alot of people thought of them as the spawn of the devil, none of it true, they just preferred a life free from rules and ties, which is why hardly any even married, although some of that was a little about hating church, definately too many rules in that. But what surprised him was what she was saying? did she go to church? the child of a pirate, at church?

"You go to church Izzy?" she nodded slightly wondering if that was the right answer,

"Mum makes me mister Jack, but its very boring, all sermons and tellings off don't you think?" Jack smiled to himself, she definately had the basis to be a pirate, "How will i be a pirate mister Jack, i've never seen a sailor thats a girl like me?"

"Don't you worry about that, theres a few women pirates about, and the crew will let you on with me" the little girl just smiled at Jack in innocent acceptance. He cursed the day he had to be made responsible for someone.

* * *

**Jack and Issabella travelled together for over 10 years. Jack always protecting and looking out for the growing girl, he soon won the crew onto her side as they became enchanted with her outlook and adopted her as thier own. Izzy established herself as a formidable pirate, the legendary female first mate who was just a child, in those years and no one could dispute how much Jack cared for her, she saw a completely different side to him than the whimsical and drunken vagabond. When Izzy had not long turned 16 Jack left in search of the Black Pearl, his hope that he would once again become the most feared Captain on the seas leaving her to Captain a stupendously loyal crew. He and Izzy met up every now and again to exchange tales in the Inn where it all began, always adding more strength to the bonds that held them together. 5 years after he had first left in search of the Black Pearl he came across Will Turner at Port Royal, miles from where he had left him with his mother. and you know the story that follows. Chapter one picks up a year after those memorable events that changed Jacks out look on life.**

**

* * *

**That was my prologue, if i had gone into explaining everything in bold i would have been here for hours, please remember this is just a brief summary of what i feel led up to the Black Pearl and my story that follows.

note: You will find out how i incorporate Jack calling will bootstrap's ONLY child later in the true story, if you haven't already worked out whats going to happen, chapter 1 up soon!


End file.
